


The Victors

by InTheMix



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Hunger Games (Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Development, Gen, Growing Up, Sad, baptism by blood, bitter victory, look at each victory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheMix/pseuds/InTheMix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With each victory there comes some kind of a loss be it love, life or innocence. The Avengers and their victory in the Hunger Games. Drabbles about each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bruce Banner: Age 12

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that knowledgeable about Hunger Games since I only read the first book and saw the movie. I tried reading the second but it bored me. I was reassured it got better but... well... my attention span is horrid.  
> The order of the characters will be in order of the movie release not chronological so heads up. They are also rather short so yeah...  
> Originally posted on my fanfiction.net account... This isn't all that great.

Bruce Banner

Bruce Banner was always a small boy and although he was very smart his stature made him the least likely to win the games. Everyone from the people watching at home to the sponsors to his fellow combatants were assured he was going to die quickly. However, he proved them wrong and it cost them their lives.

Bruce was trying to run away from the starting point when another person tried to stab him with their newly acquired knife, which was when he snapped. The stress and panic caused by the situation created a split personality that had been hidden until then to forcibly emerge. This persona didn't seem to have the natural limiters our bodies place on us to keep us safe and so with almost super human strength and speed Bruce's alter ego, Hulk, massacred ninety percent of the tributes in the first day and over the next two days got the rest of them.

No one had thought he was capable of the brutal way he ripped apart the other children with seemingly unnatural strength. Not mild mannered and weak Bruce Banner.

It was declared the shortest Hunger Games in history… and the bloodiest.

Bruce never remembered exactly what happened but he saw the footage when it was over. In fear of himself and the danger he presented to others he tried to kill himself numerous times but whenever he got close the other guy would come out and stop him just in time. He just wanted it all to end.


	2. Tony Stark: Age 18

Tony Stark

It was a surprise when Tony Stark's name was selected to compete. His name was only in there six times due to him being from a very wealthy family of weapons makers in a somewhat populous district. However instead of freaking out like most would expect of a rich boy with no training he took it all in stride and promised to be his district's hero because while they weren't a poor district they rarely ever won against the obviously rich districts with career gamers.

He wasn't physically very strong but he made more than that up with his intelligence. He was somehow able to make devices no one else had ever thought of, yet alone seen during the games, from scrap metal. It was shaky for a while since took in shrapnel to his chest from an explosion that he got caught caught in. The injuries would have killed him if another contestant hadn't saved him.

When asked why another contestant would help him in the middle of a death match he replied, "I know there is no way for me to win and even if I do I have no one to go back to. You do have something to live for so I thought I would help."

The rest of the games they both made weapons even the military couldn't come close to reproducing. The other boy died two days before the games ended sacrificing himself so Tony could get out of a corner another group had trapped them in. Tony got what was left of the group the next day with a feeling of cold vengeance.

Tony emerged from the games victorious but he did not strut like he did before. No, he just wished there were a way for him to prevent future children from having to go through that. No one should have to fight for their life for something so pointless or at all really and dedicated to change that starting with the company his father started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was Yinsen if you were curious.


	3. Thor Odinson: Age 17

Thor Odinson was a career gamer. Being born to privilege in district one he had trained a majority of his life for this one event, dedicating his whole life to training. He lusted for battle and he knew he would relish in each kill he made for it would bring victory and glory should he succeed and with his trusty hammer he knew he would.

So in his seventeenth year he volunteered as Tribute and it wasn't until he was on his way to the games did he start to see the errors of his ways. There was no female career tribute ready for that year and She, a normal citizen, had been selected. It was love at first sight for Thor. However, on the train to Capital, he realized that soon one or both of them would soon be dead but that didn't stop him from getting to know her and fall even more in love.

Despite the buds of misgivings he was starting to feel in the arena he did what he was trained to do and he did it well. He survived relatively easily while trying to find the girl from his district and in that regard he was unsuccessful. He later found out that Jane died of dehydration as she unable to find water in the desert scenario in which they were set.

He was silent as they crowned him as the King, the moment he worked for his whole life, what he has aspired for since he was but a child, was meaningless. As he sat there shaking hands with the President he wondered why he ever lusted for battle to begin with. The glory from battle was a hollow one and he could see now why his father hadn't wanted him or his brother after him to fight this fruitless battle.


	4. Steve Rogers: Age 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much about the first Hunger Games but I'm just going to say they put any trouble maker they wanted to get rid of from each district regardless of age.

Steve Rogers would later be called an anomaly, especially so, as being the first victor of the games. Although he was from District Eight, one of the more depressed districts, he still tried his hardest to help those who needed it. He hated that his people were being oppressed, that they didn't have a voice in their own lives, and that is what caused him to fight in the First Rebellion. His need to help others is what led him to choose to have his own body experimented on so that he may better be able to come to their aid, so that he may become their hero.

In the end, despite their defeat to the Capital, he still rebelled on where he could and so it was no surprise when his name was "randomly" drawn forcing him into the new contest meant to punish the citizens. The Capitol had to get rid of the vestiges of the trouble makers and what better way than to make it a public blood bath starring the trouble makers?

No one thought he would make it far into the games seeing as he didn't have the will to actually take a life, as he gave more support and escape aid in the years before, and so it was a surprise when he not only became the first contestant to win a Game but that he would be the only one ever to do it without actually killing someone directly. Sure some people fell to their death trying to catch him or got crushed by debris by ill-timed explosives or traps but really that was their own fault. He wasn't directly responsible for their deaths and though he felt like there was there was no blood on his hands.

So yes, Steve Rogers, he was an anomaly. When he returned to his district and lauded as a hero he swore he would use his new found position in whatever way he could for change, for hope... Or he would have if he didn't go missing right after the victory tour to all the districts.

Seventy four years later just as the Second Rebellion was about to begin the first Victor was found once again... By District Thirteen.


	5. Natasha Romanov: Age 15

When she was called almost no one knew who she was and those few who did only knew her by Natalie so were shocked to learn her real name was Natasha, Natasha Romanov, but didn't much care as she was not close to any of them. The fifteen year old red head lived in obscurity. No one got close so no one noticed when she would go missing for months on end and reappear suddenly. She didn't care about anyone in her district and they didn't care for her and so when she was picked everyone gave a sigh of relief it wasn't them or their child or friend chosen to be sacrificed.

The train to the Capitol was a silent affair as she felt no need to socialize with the male tribute from the transportation district and had no need for advice from former champions on how to survive as she knew from experience on how to survive in almost any terrain. She knew how to survive, to kill, to win. She needed no advice and thus spent the trip in silence.

During the trial time she kept her skills hidden so she would not be noticed and as a result she had not only gotten a low score but no sponsors and the mark from the more battle thirsty tributes as easy pickings. This however was worked amiably with her plans for, except by the battle thirsty, she was written off and therefore would be forgotten when in the arena making it easy to move about without notice. When it was time to play she would not only be game but dominate her competition.

The landscape for these games was an unforgiving icy tundra. In other words, for her at least, it was perfect, it was her element. The harsh storms that plagued the domain killed off half the children as they were unable to keep warm and the other half were so preoccupied with staying alive that they didn't notice as she crept into each of their shelters and slit their throats in a true assassin's fashion. With each hit she made and each victim she fell she would stay only long enough to watch with cold eyes their life fade away and blood stain the pure white snow.

Her eyes stayed cold as they crowned her the Victor of her Hunger Games. The scarlet gloves she chose to wear were the only outward indication that she felt anything about her actions in the games. As the attention and hype from her victory faded she disappeared once again and continued on with her life. She had a new mission though, to clean out all the red in her ledger.


	6. Clint Barton: Age 16

There were mixed feelings when Clint Barton was called. When he was around he was a charming young man, if a bit of a loner, who gained the sympathy of those who knew he was abandoned at a young age by his father. To earn somewhat of a living when he was around he stayed high in the trees telling the lumber jacks below which trees were safe to chop down. Despite getting along with everyone he did not have any strong bonds with anyone he knew in his district and so when he was chosen it was with mixed feelings of sadness and relief. Only one person in the world cared and she knew that he would make it out just fine. After all she had made it out just fine the year before.

At the Capital he did not show boat much in the joint training sessions however when it was only him and the judges he showed them some of his skills as an archer, not all of them but enough not to seem incompetent. This mildly surprised them as tributes from District Seven were usually axe and knife throwers but were impressed enough to give him an average score which he had been aiming for. His friend who had won the year before made the mistake of trying to seem too incompetent and had had a harder time than she could have had. He really hoped it wasn't a winter scenario again.

During the Blood Bath he was able to take out many of those who were trying to avoid the death orgy by running away by climbing on top of the cornucopia with his newly acquired bow and arrow and shooting them down before they could get too far. If his partner were with him he would have gotten more but he couldn't take the risk of having his back exposed for that long.

This year's terrain was a tropical rain forest and it suited him just fine as the high trees provided an adequate perch he could track and watch his prey from but all the foliage hid him quite easily. However his display at the cornucopia had the more intelligent tributes that saw his archery skills weary of the trees and kept a steady eye on the trees above. It was in vain though as he was a master of stealth and long distance shooting. They never saw it coming.

Like the Victor from the year before most of the tributes fell to more subtle assassination techniques rather than bloody fights. To him it was the mark of a job well done only marred by the twinge of guilt he felt each time he killed a more innocent tribute. Despite being a professional hit man for both the Capitol and District Thirteen he didn't necessarily enjoy his job. Especially when it was for mere children. He knew after this he would defect for good just as Natasha had done a year ago.

When the celebrations settled down and life went back to normal Clint disappeared as he did on occasion, however unlike before, this disappearance was not voluntary. The Capitol had learned from their mistake from the previous year when they lost their best child spy to the resistance and so they took initiative and, instead of letting this one potentially slip away and join the enemy, took him to ensure that they could dye him to their colors before it was too late.

At sixteen years of age Clint Barton had gone from a District Thirteen double agent, to Victor, to the Capitol's loyal lackey.


End file.
